playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Clive Stromme
Description Average by human standards in height, fair in complexion, with deep gray eyes and long dark brown hair, and a well toned physique, Clive Stromme could be called a handsome young man, and if not for his lack of discretion and misguided views of how to deal with women, a few ladies would have been keeping correspondence from every port town he visited. Choosing comfort and function over being in fashion, he almost always sports a long cloak riddled with holes that covers his whole body, a vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, simple black pants and boots. Blocked by the cloak, on his right leg is a holster for his revolver, Peacemaker. He walks with a spring in his step, graceful and calculated, not a movement wasted. First impressions of someone meeting Clive Stromme would be that he always talks a lot and probably the most whimsical person they ever met. This rather carefree attitude, some would even call him vulgar, lends all to think he is just some drunken punk hitting on every woman he sees. But those who truly know the real Clive Stromme would say that he is a cunning and calculating man. He talks in an informal way, using slang and and street terms normally but is able to get serious when he it comes to dealings with the Order. His most often used word is "Ya know?" but he doesn't realize this. He likes to make jokes and one-liners, oftentimes only he could appreciate. He is usually calm, but sometimes gets carried away with his emotions when things happen to people he knows, or when he gets a piece of information on the possible location of Warbring. He is normally tolerant of other people, and with how he acts, not enter into a fight unless his companions are threatened or under directives from the Order. Even then, he has strict morals on fighting and wouldn't kill unecessarily. He is not, however, above using leverage on getting what he wants when he needs it, like calling on favors others owe him and such, and sometimes even coercion, especially when it involves information on Warbring. History Growing up in a small village south of Wayfarer's Point, Clive described his early childhood to be boring. In a small farm village, all he did was help his father tend to their little field day in day out. That changed when he was around 8 years old, when a middle-aged man moved to the house next to theirs. His parents told him the man was an eccentric man, fond of making weird things, and that he used to live there, but worked for some organization, and just moved back then. He was told over and over to stay away from the man, but like any other bored kid, being told not to do something is just begging them to do it. He came to know of the man as Vance, and he called himself a gunsmith. Everyday he would visit Vance's house and the man would teach him all about firearms, how they work, how to repair them, how to make them, and of course, how to use them. One day, while Vance was out, Clive managed to find some of his journals about the Order, which fascinated the kid. When he would confront the old man, telling him he wants to be a part of the Order, he was met with anger, and he was told never to speak about it again. But out of curiosity and stubbornness, he left from the village one day without a word. 4 years ago, he returned to his village and appeared before his old master, humbled, and asking for his forgiveness. He told him of the past 4 years, how he became a part of the Order, even becoming one of the Gunslingers. He also told the old man of how he came to the same understanding that his master came to years before about the Order. He told his master that he was right, and that he was contemplating on retirement. Seeing his student and only friend before him not changed by the ways of the Order, Vance could not help but forgive him. In fact he would have forgiven him anyhow. Then he saw the gun in the kid's holster. Believing it to be destiny, he got out an old casket. Opening it, Clive saw a gun. And not just an ordinary gun, it was exactly the same as his. Vance began to tell Clive of the story behind Peacemaker, what it was, and how he secretly kept it from the Order. He also told him of the other half of what was once a pair with it, the other pistol known as Warbring. He then gave the gun to Clive, telling him that it would be his wish to unite the two, and that only Clive could do it. And for that, he had to stay in the Order. He assured the kid that the Order in itself is not bad as a whole, that there are just some misguided people in the upper echelons. Clive was torn between the wishes of his master and his further involvement with the Order, but as soon as he held Peacemaker, he felt something, a feeling of being drawn to something. He then understood it was Peacebringer, wanting to be reunited with its other half. Bidding his master and his family goodbye, he began his search. But it has been 4 years, and he does not seem to be getting closer. Advantages Cunning II (Common) Various Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly and are all around quick studies. Agility I (Common) Various Agile characters move with grace and certainty. They're athletes. Acrobates, even. They deftly dodge attacks just as easily as more mundane obstacles. Perceptive I (Common) Various Being conferred the title of Dispatch literally means one has survived countless fights, and in gun fights, not being able to find your enemies first means death. Thus, Dispatches possess uncanny reflexes and perception, masters of striking fast and striking true. Gunsmith I (Exceptional) to Repair and Construction of Firearms Growing up with firearms since he was a kid, Clive knows his guns like one knows his own name. He can repair any type of firearm up to the latest models, and given the resources, make one from scratch. Firearms Expertise II (Uncommon) in Combat Only a select few can rival Clive's mastery with firearms. He is so adept at handling any gunpowder weapon of every model, from pistols to muskets to blunderbusses. Duel Arts I (Rare) in Combat when using Forbidden or Legendary Arms Order Dispatches are taught the Duel Arts, a fighting system utilizing and maximizing the advantages of the Legendary Arms. As such, it can only be used effectively on Legendary Arms, and to some extent, Forbidden Arms. Peacekeeper II (Item: Rare) in Combat As a Dispatch, Clive is in possession of a Forbidden Arm, a pistol called Peacemaker. One of the 13 Legendary Arms, or one half, to be exact, and together with Warbring, unbeknownst to anyone, they form a pair of dueling pistols that is the current form of one of the Compass Rose Swords, the Sword of Darkness, Schelring. Gunslinger (Special) As a member of the Order's elite fighting force, the Gunslingers, Clive is entitled to a number of privileges, such as access to the vast information network of the Order or the Artifacts Guild in key cities such as Wayfarer's Point, access to resources like firearms and ammunition and other Order/Guild facilities, and acces to a moderate sum for personal use. Stats *+8 Ranged Combat using Firearms (+11 using Forbidden Arms, +17 using Peacemaker) *+7 Firearms Repair and Construction